pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Baby
The New Baby '''is a fanon episode of Pinkalicious & Peterrific. It is the first episode in the fanon series overall. Summary (short) Pinkalicious and Peter get a new baby sister! While their mom gives birth to the new Pinkerton kid, the kids stay over at Tiffany's house. Characters * Pinkalicious Pinkerton (debut) * Peter Pinkerton (debut) * Mr. Pinkerton (debut) * Pearl Pinkerton (debut) * Tiffany (debut) * Maya (mentioned) * Tiffany's mother (debut) * Brittany (mentioned) * Kendra (mentioned) * Rose (mentioned) * Mr. Pushkin (mentioned) * Ms. Penny (mentioned) * Alex (debut) * Sophia (debut) * Molly (debut) * Pauline (debut) * Jack (debut) * Beatrice (debut) * Patsy Pinkerton (debut) Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia * Tiffany appears in the episode, but unlike the original Pinkalicious books, she is much nicer, although she seems to have the same traits Kendra has in the canon series. * Brittany is mentioned by Tiffany when she brings up the one time she didn't find her friend's jokes funny. This is a reference to Tickled Pink, which is an actual book by Victoria Kann. * All the characters in this episode (except Patsy) are actual characters. Tiffany, Brittany, Kendra, Sophia, Pauline, Beatrice, Alex, and Jack all first appeared in Purplicious, Rose first appeared in School Rules, Molly first appeared in Tickled Pink, Mr. Pushkin first appeared in Pink of Hearts, Ms. Penny first appeared in Pinkalicious and the New Teacher, Tiffany's mom first appeared in Pink Around the Rink, and the Pinkertons appeared in the very first Pinkalicious book. * All of the characters (except Tiffany, her mother, Beatrice, Pauline, Sophia, Alex, Jack, and Molly) are recast from the canon series. * Tiffany and Pinkalicious's mothers share the same voice actor. * Kendra and Beatrice share the same voice actor. * Frida and Pauline share the same voice actor. * Rafael, Nate, Alex, and Jack share the same voice actor. * Molly and Jasmine share the same voice actor. * '''Sian Taylor joins the voice cast as Tiffany she is also the voice of Holly of Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom. * Jenell Brook Slack joins the voice cast as Sophia she is also the voice of Jelly Otter of PB&J Otter. * The female garden gnome Pauline plays, Millie, is likely an inspiration of Edna, a character from the canon Pinkalicious & Peterrific series. * The title cards uses the Curlz MT font. The canon series does not use that font. It's likely because the creator doesn't know what the font the title cards for the canon series uses. Radar * At the start of the episode, Pearl has a baby bump which lasts until the scene where Pinkalicious, Peter, and Tiffany meet the new addition to the Pinkerton family. It's pretty obvious what Mr. Pinkerton was doing with his wife. Kids won't understand it until they're older. * When the Pinkerton kids and Tiffany see the new addition, it's revealed Pearl breastfeeds her kids until they're either 1 or 2 years old. Nothing shown, but Pinkalicious and Peter saw their mom breastfeed their new sister, since they knew their mom breastfed them when they were infants. This is not seen in the canon series. Gallery The Pinkerton family.png|Pinkalicious and Peter's mom with her baby bump The New Baby title card.png Pearl's baby bump.png Pearl's baby bump in robe.png sketch-1578704472970.png Category:Fanon episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Robe episodes Category:Non banned episodes with hidden adult jokes Category:Episodes where Pearl's underwear can be seen Category:Episodes where Mr Pinkerton wears his star pajamas Category:Episodes where Pearl is in her robe get the lotion Category:Episodes where Molly wears her outfit from Tickled Pink